


【梦帕】第三课

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 交往初期的帕拉德稍微有点担心自己bugster的身份，开始暗自和永梦的人类身体做起了比较，对此有所察觉的永梦采取的措施是——





	【梦帕】第三课

**Author's Note:**

> 性的教育、爱的教育、死亡的教育。  
这三种概念，分别对应人生的三个支点：  
身体完整、灵魂丰沛、生命的价值。

明明先提出交往的人是永梦，结果变得黏人得不得了的却是帕拉德。  
  
不，好像也不能说是黏人，应该说是……变得大胆了。就像是捡回来的野猫终于卸下了防备，变温顺的同时也会开始捣蛋一样。  
  
据永梦观察，帕拉德开始喜欢对自己动手动脚的，一般意义上。  
  
他总是动不动就跑过来把自己的头发揉得乱糟糟，或者是在脸上捏来捏去戳来戳去，再不然就是抓住自己的手摆弄起手指头来。而玩过之后他又总是会摸摸自己的脸，似乎是在比较某种差异。  
  
感觉自己根本不是帕拉德的恋爱对象，只是他的新玩具而已。宝生永梦一边在心里叹气一边用手指梳理刚刚被帕拉德抓得一团乱的头发。  
  
“怎么了吗，永梦？”帕拉德从后边圈住永梦，脸贴着脸蹭来蹭去地问他。  
  
“最近，帕拉德很黏我呢。”  
  
帕拉德愣了一秒，笑嘻嘻地说：“因为我很喜欢永梦嘛！”  
  
永梦没再说什么，只是捉起帕拉德的一只手亲了又亲。  
  
他当然有察觉到，有小小的不安在帕拉德身体里滋长着。

  
  
这天一大早永梦就被帕拉德弄醒了。  
  
他觉得有只手在自己的脸上和脖子上摸来摸去，不用想就知道是谁了。宝生永梦无意识地皱着眉，迷迷糊糊地按住那只手，“帕拉德……”  
  
“永梦，好暖啊。”和口齿不清的永梦不同，帕拉德已经完全清醒了。  
  
宝生永梦努力睁开眼，看见帕拉德的眼睛正亮晶晶地望着他。永梦因为被弄醒而产生的烦躁心情一扫而空，他露出来一个微笑，把手朝着帕拉德伸过去。  
  
和只是单纯在撒娇的帕拉德不同，永梦的手直接从他的衣摆里探进去，摸在帕拉德软乎乎的肚皮上。  
  
“帕拉德也很温暖哦。”他这样说。  
  
“永梦……”帕拉德感到了些许的迷茫，他觉得永梦的动作好像和自己的不太一样？  
  
永梦只是笑，也不说话，他的手慢而柔和地在帕拉德身上游走了一圈，然后探进了他的裤子里。  
  
“永梦？”帕拉德抖着睫毛，表现出了一点手足无措。他既不明白永梦动作上的暗示，也不明白自己的体温上升和心跳加速的原因所在。  
  
“啊对了，”永梦笑得比刚才还要灿烂，“有些东西还没有教给帕拉德呢。”

  
  
“sex什么的，S-E-X——”他一字一句地念道，同时他的手已经摸在帕拉德的阴茎上了，“帕拉德之前有自己摸过这里吗？”  
  
帕拉德的脸都要皱成一团了，他忍耐住莫名燥热的冲动，尽全力维持住声音的平稳：“当然了，就算是bugster也是要上厕所的啊，怎么，永梦你都不扶的吗？”  
  
“…噗哈哈哈，”宝生永梦差点被自己呛到，“帕拉德果然还是小孩子嘛，我不是那个意思啦，是说这种的——”说完他不轻不重地捋了一把。  
  
“唔！”  
  
“感觉怎么样？”永梦开始慢慢抚弄起帕拉德来。  
  
“……很奇怪。”  
  
永梦又凑过来一点，两人贴得极近，他低下头去亲吻帕拉德从睡衣里露出来的一点锁骨，又将一条腿伸过去，轻易地撬进帕拉德并拢的两腿之间。  
  
帕拉德被他摸得直发烫，像要烧起来似的。又觉得浑身发软使不上力，只能任由永梦摆布。  
  
永梦套弄的动作很简单直接，并没有用什么太多的技巧，但对于从未经过情事的少年来说，这已经过分刺激了，于是没多久帕拉德就颤抖着射了出来。  
  
他眼前是一片空白，又像是看见了星星点点的繁星，帕拉德摊在那里大喘着气，连话都要讲不出。  
  
永梦抬眼看见他这个样子，带着笑把吻落在帕拉德的嘴角，仍没有回过神的帕拉德无意识地张开嘴，永梦的舌尖便探进去一点。  
  
那是一个水一样温柔的吻，他们的唇舌交融在一起，直到帕拉德失焦的眼睛再度灼热地望向永梦，永梦才放开他。  
  
永梦的身影在帕拉德视线里离开了一瞬，他听见床头柜被拉开又被“啪”地摔上，然后永梦的脸又凑了过来。  
  
“帕拉德好可爱。”永梦说着一边一颗一颗地解开帕拉德的上衣纽扣。  
  
这套米黄色的睡衣是不久前永梦冲动买回来的，是很柔软舒服的料子，上面还印着白兔和胡萝卜的卡通图案。本来就是很幼稚的款式，穿在个子高高的帕拉德身上更显得违和，尤其是他还会露出来一截脚脖子，觉得这副样子可爱得不得了的大概也就只有某儿科医生了吧。  
  
先是上衣，然后是睡裤，永梦像剥开一颗橘子那样把帕拉德脱了个干净。帕拉德也相当配合，毕竟他的内裤上还沾着刚刚射出来的东西，实在不太舒服。  
  
然后他额外花了两秒把自己身上的睡衣脱掉，和稍微有一点软肉的帕拉德不同，虽然没到肌肉的程度，但反倒是永梦身上的肉比较紧实一些。  
  
“稍微忍耐一下哦？”永梦打开了润滑剂的瓶盖。  
  
“会痛吗？”  
  
“唔……我不会让帕拉德痛的。但可能一开始会有点不太舒服吧。”永梦安抚似的摸着帕拉德的腿，帮他调整了一下姿势。  
  
帕拉德的下半身这下子就呈M字敞开在永梦面前，当事人显然对这个姿势所蕴含的情色意味一无所知，他歪头看着永梦，仔细地审视对方的每一寸皮肤。  
  
永梦跪在帕拉德腿间，手指上的润滑液都快要滴下来了，他却还是一动不动。  
  
“永梦？”帕拉德迟迟等不到下文，终于开始觉得奇怪了。  
  
“抱歉抱歉，”永梦伸手慢慢摸在帕拉德的私处，“不小心看到入迷了。”  
  
带着凉意的手指让帕拉德下意识缩了下腿，当他注意到后又立即把身体舒展开。  
  
永梦倒也没有直奔主题，他用指腹不断地抚摸着，从帕拉德的股沟，一直到阴茎，自下而上，用着恰好的力道触碰着帕拉德的身体。  
  
直到帕拉德再度加重了呼吸，关节也染上粉红色，他才稍微用力一点地开始按揉，先是最脆弱敏感的龟头，向下撸动过去，摸过两个囊袋，然后是会阴，最后仔细照顾到的是穴口的褶皱。

  
  
“帕拉德的身体很漂亮哦。”永梦终于探入了一根手指，开始缓慢地尝试抽动。

  
  
帕拉德有点奇怪，永梦平时并不会说这种话。他抬起手臂想把眼睛盖起来，却不自觉地让腿打得更开。

  
  
“皮肤也很柔软。”永梦在帕拉德一侧的膝盖上亲了一下，同时伸进了第二根手指。

“摸上去也暖呼呼的。”

  
  
永梦起身去把帕拉德捂着脸的手拉开，还深在他体内的手指因为拉扯弯了一个角度，弄得他“啊”地轻叫出来。  
  
“帕拉德，看着我。”

  
  
帕拉德睁开眼，看到两人的性器是同样的勃发，泛着比皮肤更红的红，格外显眼。而永梦跪在自己腿间，直直地盯着他，像是紧盯着猎物的狼，这让他反倒兴奋起来，一点都不觉得怕了。

  
  
“人类把这种行为叫做性爱，”永梦一边挤入更多的手指一边说。

“性、做爱、sex——有很多种叫法，虽然也有人是谁都可以的，但我还是觉得，这种事还是要和喜欢的人做才行。”宝生永梦难得地表现出一丝急躁，单手拿过一个套子，正打算用嘴把包装撕开。  
  
“这是什么？”帕拉德努力想要转移自己的注意力。  
  
随着永梦指尖的入侵，他感觉自己越来越奇怪了，身体里有一种隐秘的快感在蒸腾，它像是在寻找出口，想要破体而出——想要永梦、想要和他一起、好想要，可是，到底要什么？要怎么办？

  
  
“这个？是避孕套。”  
  
“我会怀孕？”  
  
“不是那个意思，是为了安全起见。”  
  
“不要。”  
  
“……”  
  
“永梦不会伤害我的，不是吗。”  
  
“既然帕拉德这么说了的话。”永梦笑着把那个方形的塑料片甩到一边，同时抽出湿漉漉的手指。  
  
“唔—永梦——”帕拉德觉得自己的欲求明确了，那是来自身体本能的空虚，他克制不住地发出近乎撒娇似的哀叫。  
  
永梦按着帕拉德一边的膝窝，迫使他的下身稍微悬空了一点，然后扶住自己的性器一点点地推挤进帕拉德的后穴。  
  
帕拉德有一种奇妙的感觉。自己在物理意义上被撑开，被进入，而动作的对象是永梦。   
虽然只是一个部位的相交，却让他觉得这是比合体还要亲密更多更多的联系，他觉得自己被填满了，连同肉体上的缺损一起，就像永梦填满他的心那样填满了。  
  
永梦俯下身体，和帕拉德贴得很近。我最喜欢帕拉德了。他看着帕拉德的眼睛这样说，然后开始慢慢抽动起来。  


  
“帕拉德的身体和人类并没有什么不同。”

  
  
“帕拉德很完美。”

  
  
“就算是bugster又有什么关系，我也最喜欢帕拉德了。   
所以，不要在意这种事好不好？”

  
  
永梦的汗水飞溅到帕拉德身上，他努力平稳气息的声线，还有极尽克制的欲望，对帕拉德来说都太过温柔了。  
  
结果还是被他看穿了啊，帕拉德实在不知道如何回应这份爱意，只好手脚并用地缠紧永梦。  
  
“帕拉德里面好烫，好舒服。”  
  
永梦很容易就发现了帕拉德绷紧身体、声音变调的原因所在，他开始对着那一点小小的凸起慢慢磨蹭着。  
  
“永梦、永梦、”帕拉德除了对方的名字什么也喊不出来，这一声声的呼唤又都被永梦本人撞碎了。

  
  
自插入以后就没被照顾到的前端淌着水，帕拉德想要伸手去摸，却被眼疾手快的永梦按住了。永梦低下头去吻他，故意让帕拉德翘得高高的阴茎在自己的小腹上蹭来蹭去。  
  
帕拉德觉得这点刺激无异于隔靴搔痒，但又舍不得放弃眼前的吻，他刚开始纠结永梦就松开了他的嘴唇，陡然加快了速度。狂风骤雨一般的动作和先前的温吞判若两人，他几乎是整根没入又整根抽出，每一下都狠狠撞在帕拉德的敏感点上，没多久帕拉德就又射得到处都是了。  
  
他还全心全意地沉浸在这份美妙的高潮里，没想到永梦又在他还痉挛着的后穴里动作起来，想要在收得死紧的甬道里抽动实在很艰难，永梦尝试了几次，如愿地观察到帕拉德随着他的动作又喷出来一小股一小股稀薄的精液。  
  
永梦到底是没射在里面，他抽出来喷在帕拉德的小腹上，两人的精液混杂在一起，根本分不清谁是谁的了。

  
  
帕拉德喘息了很久才渐渐平复下来，但他脸上的潮红倒是一直都没褪去，他回过神便想抬起手去摸躺在一旁的永梦的脸。  
  
真是好奇怪的游戏。他这样说。  
  
永梦稍微偏过头就亲在帕拉德圆润光滑的指甲尖，“这可不是游戏啊。”

  
  
“等下带你去选新的睡衣吧。这套不怎么合身不是吗，不需要为了我而勉强自己，知道吗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您愿意阅读到这里w


End file.
